


Yvonne Strahovski vs Natalie Alyn Lind: A Rivalry Born

by Vitezislav



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Catfight, Celebrities, Dom/sub, Dominance, Domination, F/F, Sexfight, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitezislav/pseuds/Vitezislav
Summary: Yvonne Strahovski gets invited to a party hosted by her teammate Margot Robbie and gets into a fight with Natalie Alyn Lind.Story to the poll: https://www.freecatfights.com/forums/index.php?topic=71881.0





	Yvonne Strahovski vs Natalie Alyn Lind: A Rivalry Born

**Yvonne Strahovski vs Natalie Alyn Lind: A rivalry born**

A month has passed since Yvonne was released from her 30 days of being Team Breasts’ slave along with all the other women ending up being Team Breasts slaves. Her co-captain Margot Robbie is throwing a party and she invited Yvonne. Margot told her that it’s going to be a fancy occasion and that she should wear a dress for the party. Yvonne goes through her closet and decides to wear a beautiful red dress, that allows her legs to move freely.

 

 

She arrives at Margot’s place and the party has been going on for a while already. It seems that Margot has invited a lot of celebrities and pornstars!. Yvonne quickly spots Kate Upton, the woman who caused them to lose against Team 3 BLOND MILFs. Kate has had a rough time being Charlotte McKinney’s bitch. Her nemesis humiliated and degraded her every single day. It’s a miracle that Kate’s mind didn’t completely break and that she has returned to her old self or at least it seems Kate has recovered from being McKinney’s slave. Upton is talking to Annika Albrite, who has been a referee during the 2017 tournament for most of Team Strahotski’s matches. Annika also helped Natalie Alyn Lind and her friends dominate her during the finals in Annika’s private dressing room.  
  
Yvonne spots Ash Hollywood who is walking towards her. Her teammate greets her and she tells Yvonne to follow her. Ash takes Yvonne to Margot and the three teammates begin a pleasant conversation. They share their stories of their time of being a slave to Team Breasts. It turns out Margot had a good time and ended up dominating other slaves. Only Charlotte McKinney and Bella Thorne dominated her from time to time. Ash had a much rougher time being bound and suspended most of the time and being used by everyone that felt like using her.  
  
Yvonne didn’t join the rest of the slaves. Natalie Alyn Lind was allowed to keep her and the young actress abused her body for her own pleasures. She did invite Charlotte McKinney over from time to time, to help her whip, spank and fuck her. Annika Albrite also turned up from time to time to help Natalie become a better dominatrix. Albrite taught Lind everything she knew and together they almost broke her. They double penetrated Yvonne for hours on end or kept her tied up and suspended with a Hitachi tied to her clit. Yvonne suffered orgasm after orgasm at the hands of the cruel young dominatrix.

 

Natalie really enjoyed whipping Yvonne to an orgasm. In Annika’s private dressing room during the finals, she found out that she could make Strahovski cum by whipping her pussy and clit. During the next 30 days, she perfected her whipping skills and could make the Aussie cum whenever she wanted with a perfectly aimed strike with her whip. What she loved most about it was the way Yvonne squirted when having an orgasm from being whipped. Her pussy would squirt uncontrollably covering the Aussie’s legs with her own juices.

 

The way she was fucked by Team FHM and Team Sex Appeal turned out to be child’s play compared to the things Natalie did to her and she was forced to endure it submissively. She slept every night in a cage at the foot of Natalie’s bed and every morning she was forced to lick Natalie’s pussy and anus through the cage until her mistress had one or two orgasms. Yvonne did enjoy that part, because the young actress tasted amazing and she quite frankly couldn’t get enough of her pussy juices.  

 

Margot knew Yvonne had a wonderful time with Natalie and that was one of the main reasons she invited the young actress and her friends to the party. Yvonne hadn’t spotted the group of young actresses yet, but they had spoken with Margot earlier. Margot and Ash have been talking with each other after their slave period ended and were already preparing for the next tournament. They knew things would be slightly different from the previous tournament with the bigger teams. Technically this information is classified, but their manager got hold of this information during the last tournament.

 

Yvonne’s eyes search the crowd to see who Margot invited to the party. She sees a lot of friendly faces and she can’t see any signs of Charlize Theron. Yvonne was certain the cunt from South Africa would be here to ruin the mood, but so far she can’t see her blonde rival. Suddenly her eyes lock on another blonde. She spots Natalie Alyn Lind in the crowd. She is standing next to Chloë Grace Moretz, Hunter Haley King and Camren Bicondova. The four young actresses are talking with Kate Upton and Brooklyn Decker.

 

Natalie can sense a pair of eyes staring at her and she turns her head with a fluent motion. Her hair floats in the air for a few seconds before resting down on her shoulders and against her back. The young actress smiles at the Aussie who is staring at her. Natalie’s light brown eyes look into Yvonne’s blue eyes and the young actress can see the mixed emotions the older actress has.

 

 

Yvonne comes back to life after almost a minute and begins to walk towards the young actress. She finds her way through the crowd with ease and Margot has seen that Yvonne spotted her former mistress. Margot and Ash follow their captain at a distance and wait for things to escalate. They know how Yvonne is going to react, they have seen it plenty of times when Yvonne and Charlize meet. She has a bitter rivalry with Charlize, but they are not sure yet what her relationship with Natalie is going to be like. Margot thinks they will end up in rivalry in which they each try to dominate the other, but they will enjoy both outcomes no matter what. Yvonne only wants to dominate Charlize and hates it when she ends up being her slave after a fight. With Natalie she might actually enjoy being her slave, as well as dominating the young blonde. Margot knows that one day one of them will end up being the other’s slave for good. It’s just a matter of who wins the final fight.

 

Natalie casually waits for Yvonne to reach her. “It’s good to see you my pet, have you come to worship your goddess?”

 

“You little brat! Do you really think I will ever worship you again?!” The Aussie says and is already losing her temper.

 

Margot looks at how things are unfolding with a smile. “This is going to be interesting Ash.”

 

“Want to make this even more interesting?” The pornstar responds to her teammate.

 

“What do you have in mind?” Margot asks with a curious look on her face.

 

“Just a little friendly wager, the loser becomes the winner’s slave for let’s say a week?” Ash smiles at Margot knowing that the Aussie will accept those terms.

 

“Alright you have a deal.” Margot says without hesitating.

 

“So who do you think will win this?” Ash continues while watching Yvonne giving Natalie a push.

 

“Hmm… I will have to go with my friend Yvonne. She is out for revenge and she will destroy Natalie.” Margot confidently says and seals the deal with Ash.

 

“Then I place my bets on the young actress Natalie. I must say it’s a miracle that Yvonne is still going to your parties. She always ends up fighting someone, because you always invite a rival of her.” Ash says with a laugh.

 

“I think Yvonne has it figured out by now and she probably just enjoys it. She wins most of them anyway.” Margot places her arm over Ash’s shoulder and together they watch Natalie grabbing Yvonne’s dress.

 

The situation is escalating quickly now that both blondes are pulling on each other’s dress. They aren’t trying to rip the clothes of each other, but they are showing the other that they aren’t afraid to get into a fight.

 

“I was just telling Kate here, how good I trained you. After only seven days you begged to lick my pussy every single morning. You simply couldn’t get enough of my sweet juices and you were always hungry for more. Why don’t you get down on your knees and I will let you lick my pussy in front of everyone. Maybe I will reward you with what you crave.” Natalie pulls Yvonne closer and kisses the taller blonde.

 

Yvonne is caught of guard by the kiss and eagerly accepts it. She opens her mouth and lets Natalie’s tongue slip inside her mouth. The two make out passionately for nearly a minute and one wouldn’t think they would become rivals. Yvonne realizes what is happening and breaks off the kiss. The young blonde was trying to show everyone how submissive Yvonne is towards her.

 

“You fucking slut! Get your mouth away from mine!” Yvonne yells out in anger.

 

“You loved it my anal bitch and everyone could see it!” Natalie snaps back at the Aussie.

 

“I am going to fucking ruin you in front of everyone!” Yvonne cries out and her left hand moves away from Natalie’s black dress.

 

Yvonne grabs a hand full of Natalie’s hair and begins to pull on it hard. The young blonde lets out a cry and both her hands go for Yvonne’s hair. Natalie begins to pull Yvonne’s head down by her hair and soon enough both of them are screaming and yelling, while they pull on each other’s hair. The rest of the celebrities quickly make room for the two blondes to fight and Margot heads up stairs to fetch one of her strap-ons. She knows the winner will want to fuck the loser in front of everyone.

 

Yvonne and Natalie continue to pull and rip at each other’s hair. The tall Aussie is the one screaming the loudest, because Natalie can pull her hair down easier. Yvonne is trying to pull Natalie up by her hair. Yvonne notices that one of Natalie’s hands isn’t tugging on her head anymore and she sees the reason why. Natalie is holding a handful of her hair in her fist and waves is around at the crowd. This only infuriates the tall blonde and Yvonne begins to pull even harder on Natalie’s hair. Natalie lets out an ear deafening scream when Yvonne pulls out two handful strands of hair out of her scalp.

 

Natalie releases Yvonne’s hair and grabs her head with both hands. The young actress begins to rub her scalp and looks at Yvonne with teary eyes. “You stupid fucking cunt!”

 

Yvonne doesn’t respond with words this time, but slaps the young actress in the face with her right hand, while still holding Natalie’s hair in her hand. Natalie gets her own hair in her mouth and she spits it out. Yvonne releases Natalie’s hair from her left hand and the hair strands slowly glide to the floor. Yvonne slaps the smaller blonde in the face again and the imprint of her hand can be seen on Natalie’s cheek.

 

Lind returns to the fight and swings her right fist at Yvonne. The older actress however jumps back in time and Natalie’s fist passes inches in front of her face. Strahovski reacts by hooking her right fist at Natalie’s face and the young actress is too slow in avoiding it. Yvonne’s fist slams into her cheek and Lind almost loses her balance from the impact. Natalie tries to hit Yvonne again with her right fist, but again she misses the Aussie. Yvonne is extremely happy with her dress choice. Her red allows her legs to freely maneuver and she is able to avoid Natalie’s punches so far.

 

The young actress is getting frustrated, since she keeps missing her shots. Every time her fist misses it’s target, she gets counter attacked by the blonde Aussie. Yvonne keeps hitting her face and body with her fists and Natalie’s body is aching. Natalie realizes that she can’t win from Yvonne this way. The older actress has far more experience in fist fights and she will have to get dirty. Natalie runs towards Yvonne who is preparing to dodge the incoming punch. Alyn Lind however doesn’t go for a punch this time and leaps at Yvonne. She jumps against the Aussie and wraps her legs around Strahovski’s waist. Yvonne suddenly has a young actress latched to her body and Natalie begins to claw Yvonne’s back. Natalie begins to shred the fabric of Yvonne’s red dress.

 

Yvonne begins to scream in pain when she feels Natalie’s nails rake her back. Her neck gets exposed and Natalie sinks her teeth in it. Yvonne lets out another loud cry and begins to pound on Natalie’s back with both fist. She wants the young actress off her, since Lind begins to squeeze her waist. She can feel Natalie’s thighs squeezing her harder and harder and it’s becoming difficult to breathe. Her left hand wraps around Natalie’s hair and yanks her head back getting Natalie’s mouth away from her neck. Natalie however isn’t planning on giving up her position just yet and continues to claw Yvonne’s back.

 

Yvonne is walking around with Natalie and moves towards a wall. She begins to slam Natalie’s back into the wall hoping that the young blonde will loosen her hold on her waist. Natalie lets out a cry and spits Yvonne in her face. Yvonne retaliates by slamming Natalie’s head into the wall and the young actress finally releases her hold. She would have dropped to the floor if Yvonne wasn’t still holding onto her hair. Yvonne keeps Natalie against the wall and begins to hook her right fist into Natalie’s stomach.

 

Natalie is screaming in pain, as Yvonne hammers her fist over and over again into her stomach. She is having trouble remaining on her feet, but Yvonne helps keeping her standing by holding her up by her hair. Lind does her best to protect her stomach with both hands, but this leaves the rest of her body vulnerable for attacks. Yvonne switches targets and slams her fist from below into Natalie’s firm breasts. Saliva spews out of Natalie’s mouth, as she lets out a loud agonizing scream.

 

“Fuck… my tits!” Natalie cries out and watches Yvonne smash her tits from below a second time.

“What’s the matter bitch? Can’t handle me in a real fight?” Yvonne spits Natalie in her face and slaps her face.

 

Yvonne resumes punching Natalie’s body and mainly focusing on hitting Natalie’s proud breasts. The young actress has been bragging about them all the time during the time Yvonne was her personal slave. Natalie would use them to smother her out, while being tied up and she claimed to win the next Queen of the Beach Tournament. She forced Yvonne to worship them every day and she had to say out loud that her breasts were much better than her own smaller breasts. Natalie crushed Yvonne’s breasts in unfair titfights with Yvonne not being able to use her hands, because they were tied to her back.

 

Now Yvonne is having her revenge on them by using them as punching bags and Natalie is unable to protect them with her arms. Natalie finally gets to see the real Yvonne Strahovski in action and it is starting to frighten her. She has seen recordings of Yvonne fighting Charlize Theron, but she never truly understood how brutal those fights could be. Now she is experiencing it first hand and she knows she still has a long way to go, if she wants to defeat Yvonne in a real fight.

 

“Please no more!” Natalie whimpers as she tries to push Yvonne away.

 

“What did you say?” Yvonne slams her fist back into Natalie’s stomach and it causes the young actress to bend forward.

 

“Please no more! I give up!” Natalie cries out louder this time.

 

Yvonne holds Alyn Lind up by her hair and grabs the collar of her dress. With a hard pull she rips the dress and she begins to strip the young blonde. Natalie endures the humiliation with a tear in her eyes. Within second she is standing there almost completely naked, except for her black lace panties and bra. Yvonne’s right hand reaches behind Natalie’s back and she begins to unhook the bra and pulls it away from her breasts waving it in the air. Natalie’s tears begin to disappear and anger replaces them.

 

“This isn’t over yet!” Natalie screams into Yvonne’s face.

 

Yvonne looks surprised at Natalie. “Well well… you just gave up and suddenly you want to fight me again? You know I will destroy you if you fight me again.”

 

“No more catfighting you bitch, my pussy against yours and I will show everyone that my pussy will destroy your old worn-out pussy!” Natalie has gotten her fighting spirit back and pulls her panties down revealing her cleanly shaven pussy.

 

Yvonne releases Natalie’s hair and she takes a step back to admire the naked young blonde. She can clearly see the damage her fists have done to Natalie’s body leaving bruises all over it. She does admire Natalie Alyn Lind’s fighting spirit and decides to grant the smaller blonde her wish. Yvonne has been dying to fight Natalie in a sexfight, because she wants to know if Natalie really has what it takes to turn her into her personal sex slave. Yvonne gently lets her dress fall to the floor and she graciously steps out of it. She steps out of her heels and unhooks her bra. It’s immediately obvious that Natalie’s breasts are bigger than Yvonne and Yvonne is feeling a bit jealous about how magnificent Natalie’s breasts look, even after having used them as punching bags.

 

Yvonne can see the anticipation in Natalie’s eyes when she grabs the band of her own black lace panties. She teasingly slides them down in front of Lind and smiles at the younger blonde when her mouth drops. Yvonne reveals her own cleanly shaven pussy and shoots her panties to Natalie. Strahovski turns around and wiggles her ass for Natalie. The young girl doesn’t realize that Yvonne is already turning her on and getting a head start in their sexfight. Yvonne is using her experience to get Natalie wet before the fight even starts.

 

“Alright Natalie, you wanted a tribfight? Why don’t you sit down on the floor and I will sit down as well.” Yvonne slowly begins to lower herself.

 

Natalie carefully watches Yvonne and sits herself down. She opens her legs and Yvonne sits down between them and places one leg over Natalie’s leg, while Natalie places one leg over Yvonne’s leg. They both slide forward a bit until their pussies meet. Yvonne lets out a soft moan when she feels Natalie’s moist pussy against her pussy. This makes Natalie smile and the young actress is starting to feel more confident.

 

Natalie Alyn Lind gets in position and with her right hand she grabs Yvonne’s hair at the back of her head. She sees that Yvonne wants to do the same, but she quickly thrusts her hips forward tribbing their pussies. Strahovski has to place both her hands back on the floor to regain her balance. The young Canadian actress begins to trib Yvonne grinding her pussy hard against the Aussie’s now moist pussy.

 

Yvonne didn’t expect the young actress to recover so fast from her beating and now she is pounding her pussy hard against hers. The furious start of the young actress caught her off guard to such an extend that she almost had an orgasm. Yvonne however is able to calm her body down and begins to thrust her hips in response to Natalie’s thrusting. Their pussies grind together and Yvonne is now able to reach behind Natalie’s head and grabs a handful of the young blonde’s hair.

 

Natalie feels Yvonne’s right hand grabbing and tugging on her hair and she pushes Yvonne’s head closer to hers. She aggressively kisses the older blonde and keeps tribbing her hard. She can feel Yvonne’s pussy getting wetter, but she also knows that her own pussy is just as wet if not even wetter. She had hoped that her tactic would make Yvonne cum fast, but it seems the older actress is far too experienced for that. She pulls Yvonne’s head away from hers breaking the kiss she initiated.

 

 

“Cum for me you old cunt, you know my younger pussy is far superior to yours!” Natalie has figured out that simply thrusting her pussy against Yvonne’s pussy won’t make her cum any time soon.  
  
“You know I almost had you a few minutes ago, just admit that my pussy is beating yours!” Natalie hopes that trash talking will give her the edge she needs.

 

Yvonne ignores the young blonde’s comments and instead responds by tribbing the girl harder and faster. For the first time Yvonne has a pace that is faster than Natalie’s pace and she is now taking control of the fight. Natalie is biting on her lower lip and tries to mimic Yvonne’s pace, but she is unable to keep up with her rival. Yvonne notices the grimace on Natalie’s face and she knows that she has the young blonde exactly where she wants her.  
  
Natalie can feel herself getting closer and closer to an orgasm. Wet noises come from between their legs, as Yvonne pounds her pussy against her soaking wet cunt. She has last all momentum and now has to try and hold back her own orgasm. Yvonne is gripping her hair harder and this time the Aussie pulls her in for a kiss. Yvonne’s lips meet hers and she opens her mouth, so that Strahovski can slip her tongue inside. Yvonne’s tongue does slip into her mouth and Natalie lets the Aussie’s tongue dominate hers.

 

Yvonne can feel and hear the young actress moaning in her mouth and Lind’s pussy is soaking hers. Yvonne wants to truly show everyone that is watching them, that she is the goddess around here and starts to trib Natalie even harder and faster. Roughly pounding and grinding her pussy against the young pussy. Natalie has her arms wrapped around Yvonne’s back now and is desperately holding onto the older actress. She has given up fighting and knows that she is going to cum.

 

Yvonne forces Natalie to continue their kiss and wants to make the young actress cum, while her tongue is inside Natalie’s mouth. The noises Natalie is making with her pussy and mouth are becoming louder and louder. If Yvonne wasn’t kissing her, she would probably be screaming out that she is about to cum soon.

 

Everyone around them is dead silent and they are watching in awe, as Yvonne destroys the young actress. The sound of Yvonne’s pussy slapping against Natalie’s pussy is filling the room they are in. Natalie finally lets out a very loud moan, which Yvonne’s mouth only partly manages to muffle. The young actress her body is starting to shake and her fingers dig into Yvonne’s back. She is having her most intense orgasm ever and the older actress is conquering her body.

 

Yvonne continues to trib Natalie’s pussy even though the young blonde is having an orgasm. Yvonne knows that most girls can’t handle it and usually have a second orgasm real soon after their first one. Natalie is no exception and Yvonne’s skillful tribbing brings her to a second orgasm only seconds after her first orgasm. Her body is glistering from the sweat and she is starting to get exhausted. A part of her wishes for Yvonne to stop pounding her pussy so hard, but another part loves that the Aussie is dominating her in front of everyone.

 

Yvonne notices that Natalie’s body is starting to get weaker and that she wants to lay down, but the Aussie keeps the young actress against her body. She moves her lips away from Natalie’s lips and the young Canadian woman lets out a disappointing moan. Now that her mouth is free from the Aussie’s mouth, Natalie begins to moan loudly. Yvonne speeds up her thrusting again, roughly slamming her pussy against Natalie’s cum soaked cunt. Natalie is hugging her with all the strength she has left. Yvonne is still holding the back of Natalie’s head and decides it’s time to release it. She swings her arm over Natalie’s head and traps Natalie’s head between her chest and arm.

 

“Cum for me bitch, show everyone that you are my little bitch and that I own you.” Yvonne yells out, while her pussy bashes against Natalie’s young flower.

 

Natalie responds by letting out a loud moan. Her head is now trapped and her neck is starting to hurt from being bend like this. She lacks the strength to free her head and it only shows how much Yvonne is dominating her right now. Her pussy is soaking wet and getting ready for another orgasm. So far she hasn’t made Yvonne cum once and if the Aussie is going to cum, it won’t be because of anything she is doing. Yvonne is using her as her personal sex toy and she loves being Strahovski’s bitch.

 

“FUCK I AM CUMMING YVONNE, YOU ARE MAKING YOUR BITCH CUM!!! YOUR PUSSY IS DESTROYING MINE, YOU OWN ME!!!” The young Canadian actress cries out from under Yvonne’s arm and her body begins to tremble again.

 

This time Natalie’s pussy begins to squirt instead of just leaking her juices. Her pussy squirts against Yvonne’s pussy, who is grinding on top of her pussy. Yvonne lets out a surprised yelp, when she feels the stream of juices hitting her pussy. She never knew Natalie was able to squirt, because she never did when she was her slave. It seems like the continuous pounding and the rest of the guest watching her triggered something inside her body and mind.

 

“Well Ash, it seems like you lost the bet. I hope you are ready to be my slave for the coming week.” Margot smiles at the pornstar she is holding and gives her a kiss on her cheek.

 

“Yeah this fight is over, I didn’t think Yvonne would dominate Natalie like this.” Ash says a bit disappointed.

 

“You don’t know Yvonne like I do.” Margot keeps smiling at Ash and kisses her passionately this time on the lips.

 

Yvonne is still furiously tribbing the young woman. This time Yvonne isn’t trying to make Natalie cum, but she is trying to make herself cum by using the young blonde’s pussy. Even though Yvonne isn’t trying to make Alyn Lind cum, the young actress is getting close to a fourth orgasm. Yvonne has torn down every barrier and Lind is completely lost in a haze of lust. Her body isn’t responding to her at all and has a mind of it’s own.

 

“Fuck me goddess, fuck me goddess, fuck me goddess!” Natalie cries out while her pussy gets dominated by Strahovski’s stronger pussy.

 

Yvonne can’t hide a smile when she hears the broken young actress calling her goddess. Her facial expression changes quickly however, as she approaches an orgasm of her own. Her soaking wet pussy is bashing against Natalie’s soaking wet pussy and she knows they are going to cum together this time. She thrusts her hips forward hard and the sound of their wet flesh colliding fills the room.

 

“Cum together with your goddess!” Yvonne orders the young girl.

 

Natalie’s body is instinctively holding back it’s orgasm and waits for her goddess to give the signals that she is cumming. Yvonne tightens her hold on Natalie’s head, squeezing her head between her chest and arm. Her orgasm is banging against the door now with full force and it only takes a couple of thrusts to bring her over the edge. Yvonne and Natalie have an orgasm together. They both cry out their orgasm telling each other that they are cumming. They forget for a moment that everyone else is watching them and they share a tender moment together. Strahovski releases Alyn Lind’s head from her hold and wraps her arms around the young actress. She passionately kisses her, while gently grinding her pussy against Natalie’s pussy. During their orgasm their pussies squirted and soaked each other with their juices. Yvonne squirted far more and longer than Natalie.

 

Yvonne’s lips move away from Natalie’s lips and she looks the young girl into her light brown eyes. She can see that the young girl is hers for now and that she has beaten her former mistress. She releases Natalie from her hold and the young blonde falls backwards onto the floor. She is breathing heavily and her body is sweating. Yvonne is keeping her pussy against Natalie’s pussy and continuous to slowly grind her pussy on top of Natalie’s pussy. Natalie slowly comes back to life and tries to roll over. Yvonne watches her rival come back in action and allows her to roll onto her stomach. Natalie tries to crawl away to create some room for her to get on all fours and from there to get back on her feet.

 

Yvonne however has other plans and gets between Natalie’s legs with her right leg, while is left leg is over Natalie’s left leg. She grabs Natalie’s hair and begins to thrust her pussy against Natalie’s ass, causing Natalie’s pussy to slide over her right thigh. The young blonde lets out a moan and begins to panic.

 

“No… no more please let me go! I can’t take it anymore!” Natalie cries out, but Yvonne is showing no mercy.

 

Yvonne repositions herself a bit, so that her pussy can make contact with Natalie’s pussy. She is thrusting her hips upwards and their pussies collide with each other. Yvonne is leaning backwards supporting herself with her left arm, while her right hand roughly pulls on Natalie’s hair. Lind’s back is forced to bend and Yvonne is making her look up at everyone in front of her. Natalie’s face reveals how much she is enjoying it, even though her words said other things a minute ago.

 

Yvonne quickly picks up her pace and roughly tribs Natalie from behind. Her pussy is dominating Natalie’s pussy once again and soon enough Lind’s pussy is soaking wet again. Yvonne is bringing the young actress to another orgasm making it her fifth orgasm so far. Yvonne slows down for a moment to find the correct balance, so that she can spank Natalie’s ass with her left hand. She speeds up her tribbing and spanks Natalie’s ass from time to time.

 

“Fuck yes! Spank your naughty bitch! Please make me cum goddess! I am your bitch! Your pussy is so much stronger! I am going to cum my goddess!” Natalie signals her fifth orgasm and looks Kate Upton straight in the eyes.

 

Kate watches Natalie’s firm breasts bounce around whenever Yvonne thrusts into her and she wonders if Natalie would ever be able to defeat her in a titfight. For now the young girl is far too broken to even think about taking Kate on in a titfight. She is experiencing things she had never experienced before. She taught she could turn Yvonne into her slave in those thirty days, but she is now finding out that it’s far more difficult to turn someone like Yvonne into a sex slave.

 

Yvonne’s pussy slams against Natalie’s pussy and she grinds them together for a few seconds. Natalie’s body is no longer able to hold back her fifth orgasm and her pussy begins to squirt again. Her pussy is getting more used to squirting and this orgasm produces the largest amount of juices so far. She coats Yvonne’s pussy with her juices and it’s an amazing feeling. Her eyes are rolling back into her head and her tongue is hanging out of her mouth. Yvonne thrusts her pussy several more times against Natalie’s pussy, before releasing the young woman hairs and Lind collapses on the floor.

 

Yvonne stands up and places her right foot on top of Alyn Lind’s back raising her arms. Most of the celebrities cheers and congratulate her on her win. Only Chloë Grace Moretz, Hunter Haley King and Camren Bicondova don’t cheer and they look worried at Natalie. Margot approaches Yvonne and is waving Yvonne’s strap-on at the Aussie.

 

“I thought you would like to use this one, since you always use it.” Margot giggles and hands over the 12 inch strap-on to Yvonne.

 

“Thank you Margot, let’s see if this girl can take it.” Yvonne puts on the strap-on and gets behind Natalie.

 

Strahovski grabs Alyn Lind’s hips and pulls them up and back. She gives the young blonde’s ass a hard slap and Natalie lets out a loud yelp. The Aussie lines up the tip of the strap-on dildo with Natalie’s anus. Yvonne gathers some saliva and lets it fall down on Lind’s tight backdoor. She gently smears the saliva all across the tight opening and gently pushes it forward.

 

Natalie’s eyes go wide, as she feels the massive strap-on trying to penetrate her tight anus. “Oh fuck… it’s too big!” The young Canadian cries out when Yvonne pushes the head of the dildo into her ass.

 

“Don’t worry my bitch, you will soon be begging me to fuck you harder.” Yvonne gives Natalie’s ass another hard slap and continues to work the massive dildo into Lind’s backdoor.

 

Natalie has seen Yvonne take strap-ons this big in her ass, because she fucked the Aussie with 12 inch strap-ons herself. She has seen the pleasure it can bring someone, so she tries to relax her body. She wants to take the strap-on all the way and show Strahovski that she is just as big of an anal whore as Yvonne is. A soft moan escapes from her lips when Yvonne manages to get a third of the strap-on into her ass.

 

“That’s my bitch, taking my strap-on like an anal loving whore.” Yvonne slaps Natalie’s ass cheek again and pushes another inch inside the young actress.

 

Natalie wants to help Yvonne further and reaches back with her hands grabbing her own ass cheeks. She spreads them for the Aussie, so that she can push more and more of the dildo into her tight anus. Lind slowly begins to thrust her ass back and forth taking in more and more of the dildo. Yvonne’s strong hands are gripping her hips and the older actress now begins to fuck her ass.

 

Yvonne didn’t expect the young girl to want it this bad, but is more than happy to start pounding that beautiful firm ass. After a minute or so Yvonne is fucking Natalie’s ass at a steady pace and she is pushing 10 inches into the young girl’s ass. Strahovski watches Alyn Lind’s ass jiggle after every thrust from her hips and she can hardly believe she is fucking her former mistress like this.

 

“More… give me all of it.” Lind moans in pleasure knowing that Yvonne hasn’t buried every inch of the dildo into her ass yet.

 

Yvonne smirks down at the young actress and with a powerful thrust she buries the remaining two inches into Lind’s tight ass. Alyn Lind lets out a victorious moan when Yvonne finally gives her the entire dildo. She however isn’t able to celebrate it for a long time, because Yvonne quickly increases her pace and now really begins to fuck her ass. Yvonne’s hips slam harder and faster against the young woman’s firm ass and the moans of pleasure follow in rapid succession.

 

Yvonne moves her right hand over Natalie’s back and wraps it’s around her long blonde hair. She pulls Lind’s body off the floor and roughly starts to fuck the young Canadian actress. Natalie is still spreading her ass cheeks for her goddess and it makes her feel even more submissive towards the older actress. All the time she fucked Yvonne, she never really had any true dominance over the Aussie. She was given Yvonne, but Yvonne actually claimed her in a fight.

 

Natalie’s pussy is soaking wet from getting ass fucked and Yvonne doesn’t even bother stimulating Lind’s pussy. The young actress is going to experience her first anal orgasm and she is feeling as if she is in heaven. Her moans are getting louder and louder, while appearing more frequently. Her body is starting to give of signals that it’s about to explode in a mind shattering orgasm. Yvonne’s hips keep slamming hard against her ass cheeks, which are starting to turn red from the continuous pounding. Her eyes are starting to roll back in her head and with a loud cry she has a mind shattering orgasm. Her pussy squirting even more than before coating her own legs and Yvonne’s legs with her juices, as well as the floor below her.

 

Yvonne pulls out her fake cock and watches Natalie’s anus gape. The young actress never let go of her ass cheeks during the orgasm and Yvonne admires the work she did on the once virgin tight anus. Natalie is extremely happy and proud that Yvonne Strahovski took her anal cherry and that she was able to take it like a true anal loving bitch. Natalie whimpers a little when her ass suddenly feels empty and she wants it filled up again with Yvonne’s strap-on dildo.

 

“We are not done yet my bitch.” Yvonne grants Natalie’s inner wish.

 

The Aussie lays down on the floor and orders Natalie to sit on her fake cock in a cowboy position. Strahovski wants to watch Alyn Lind bounce up and down on her dildo, so that she can watch her magnificent boobs bounce and jiggle. The young blonde actress quickly crawls on top of her goddess and squats down just above the massive dildo. She grabs the dildo with one hand and holds it in place, while lowering her ass on it. The dildo begins to penetrate her anus and she lets out a moan.

 

Natalie doesn’t want to disappoint her goddess and quickly gets the entire dildo in her ass. She rests on Yvonne for a moment to let her anus adjust to the dildo again, before starting to bounce up and down the dildo. Her breasts bounce up and down with a gracious rhythm and she can see that Yvonne’s eyes are watching them go up and down. Lind moves her hands up and down the side of her body, while riding Yvonne’s massive dildo with her ass. She grinds her hips over Yvonne’s crotch with circular motions. She can see that Yvonne is getting turned on by her performance.

 

Yvonne can hardly believe how fast Natalie is recovering from her orgasms and watches the young blonde’s body bouncing on top of her. Natalie places her hands on Yvonne’s breasts and uses them for support. Yvonne watches Natalie’s breasts get closer to her face and they jiggle from side to side, while bouncing up and down as well. Her own hands are holding Natalie’s hips and she slams the young blonde down hard on her fake cock.

 

“Oh my goddess! Fuck me harder, turn me into your anal loving bitch!” Natalie cries out while bouncing up and down her goddess.

 

Yvonne moans together Alyn Lind, because the young blonde is groping her breasts and stimulating her erect nipples. The sight of Natalie’s tits bouncing above her face is such a massive turn on, that Yvonne is getting close to an orgasm herself. Her hands no longer have to control Natalie’s rhythm, because she Canadian woman is slamming herself down hard on the dildo. Yvonne fears that she might have awoken a beast that she cannot tame herself. Natalie is riding her hard and they are both getting close to an orgasm.

 

Natalie can sense that Yvonne is just as turned on as she is and that she is going to make the Aussie cum by riding her dildo. She squeezes the Aussie’s tits hard and lowers her breasts so that they are several inches away from Strahovski’s face. She is happy to be Yvonne’s bitch for now, but she realizes she could smother out the older actress if she wanted. Yvonne has a thing for her breasts and she intends to exploit that in another fight. For now she wants Yvonne to dominate her and teach her to become a better dominatrix herself.

 

“Please cum together with me, my goddess.” Natalie moans out and she is about to explode on top of Yvonne.

 

Natalie shifts forward a bit and her breasts are hanging above Yvonne’s face now. Sweat is dripping of them into Yvonne’s open mouth. The two blondes are moaning like wild animals and they are both on the verge of an orgasm. Natalie’s ass bounces up and down the massive dildo slamming down hard on the Aussie.

 

“I AM GOING TO CUM MY GODDESS!!!” Natalie signals her orgasm loud and clear.

 

“FUCK I AM CUMMING!!!” Yvonne cries out shortly after Natalie.

 

The two blondes cum at the same time in perfect harmony. Natalie squirts her juices all over Yvonne’s body, even squirting over her breasts. Yvonne squirts against the base of the strap-on sending the juices all across her own hips, belly and legs. Natalie collapses on top of her Australian goddess and begins to kiss her. Yvonne slowly thrusts her hips up and down moving the dildo in and out of Natalie’s ass. They forget the crowd around them and hold each other tenderly.

 

“I think that wraps up the show ladies, we should give these two some privacy. I think Yvonne will continue to dominate Natalie for the rest of the night.” Margot beckons everyone to follow her outside to the pool.

 

“I think she will be a great addition to the team.” Ash whispers into Margot’s ear at the pool.

 

“She sure will be and I think she will as well.” Margot points at the busty blonde standing at the other side of the pool.

 


End file.
